You Belong With Me
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: This is a oneshot songfic for Raven and Beast Boy it tells how Raven knows BB should be with her and not Terra! R&R please!


Me: So I decided to play off the Mojo I've been getting these past few days and go for another great Raven and BB one shot!

Raven: What she means is, she wanted to get as many good stories out while she still had the patience…

Me: So what! Any way, this story is about how Raven knows BB is meant for her and not Terra, and Taylor Swift's song sums it up nicely! Now if my lovely co-star would say the line!

Raven: **sigh**… Viola doesn't own Teen Titans or the song You Belong With Me because she would actually have printed work if she did…

Me: Start story before she gets all emo again!

**You Belong With Me:**

Raven watched as Beast Boy yelled at Terra through his green cell phone (A.N: Green Razor for those who are curious!). She sighed and adjusted the sound on her purple ipod, and gave him a sympathetic smile.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

Beast Boy snapped his phone shut angrily and fell onto the couch beside Raven. He took one of her earphones and leaned his head against her shoulder, as he listened.

"Taylor Swift?" The green boy asked smiling at Raven. She smiled and nodded with a faint blush." I loved her song 'I'd Lie'… Terra hates her music…"

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

Raven gave his knee a gentle squeeze and doodled on the margin of her notebook, balanced on her lap. Beast boy sighed sadly as the music played.

"You'll be fine Green Bean," Raven said softly," You always are… So buck up and force a smile, okay?"

"Thanks Rae," Beast Boy grinned," You always make me feel better… You get me in a way Terra doesn't…"

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Raven threw on a black t-shirt, torn black jeans and a pair of scuffed purple high-tops before walking towards the common room. Beast Boy caught up with her down the hall and smiled down at her.

"Let's go walk on the shore," Beast Boy offered. Raven smiled and followed him outside. As they walked the edge of the island, she fell into step beside him.

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

Beast Boy laughed at Raven's attempt to skip a stone. She tried again, hoping to do better, with no such luck.

"Here," Beast boy said handing her another rock. He wrapped his arms around her and showed her how to stay level with the water before throwing (A.N: whoever has tried skipping stones before knows it isn't easy!). The stone skipped five times before plopping into the water. Beast Boy didn't let go of Raven." This feels so easy… Talking with you is so natural… Not like with-"

As Beast Boy said this, Raven saw Terra running towards the, down the shore. Beast Boy's face fell and he let Raven go.

"I know you BB," Raven said turning away," Keep smiling Gar'… For me at least, keep smiling…"

Raven walked past Terra as she started yelling at Beast Boy. He was too busy watching Raven to yell back, or even notice the blonde…

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Raven pulled her hair up into a loose pony tail and watched the movie playing on the Titan's big screen. Beast Boy walked in, sat beside her, and she offered him some popcorn. He took a handful and ate it, before looking up at her.

"Thought you had a date tonight," Raven said moving her bangs back," Or did I hear you wrong this morning?"

"No," Beast Boy said grabbing Raven's hand," I dumped Terra… See there's this girl who gets me way more then she does… And really, I think she's the one I loved all along…"

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

"Really?" Raven said trying to hide her disappointment," So who's this wonderfully lucky girl?"

Beast Boy smiled and pulled Raven up onto his lap, kissing her forehead gently. Raven gasped, but it was cut short as he kissed her mouth passionately.

"Raven," Beast Boy murmured after the kiss," All along I knew… You belong with me…"

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

**FIN**

Me: yay! I did good! So please R&R!


End file.
